


Little Time

by Tommo_loves_Haz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bath, DDLG, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, daddy!harry, little!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommo_loves_Haz/pseuds/Tommo_loves_Haz
Summary: Louis has a very hard day at work, and all he wants to do is unwind and spend some time with his daddy. Thankfully, his daddy knows exactly what he needs





	Little Time

Louis arrived home after a long day at work. He had been stressed all week, but today had been the worst day. When he entered his apartment, he saw his husband Harry seating at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in his hands and another in front of him. Louis was more than thankful for his amazing luck at marrying the best human being ever. Louis sat down in front of him and took the mug in his hands.

"How was your day, love?" asked Harry, taking a tiny sip from his cup.

"Awful. My boss screamed at me this morning and there was still a lot of work left undone when I came home. I wish I could quit it all for at least a few days." said Louis. He had to be careful with the hints he dropped, otherwise, he might come off as too needy. Harry nodded as he took another sip. Louis sighed. Maybe Harry wasn't going to catch up as fast as he thought.

"Would you like a nice, warm bath, baby boy?" Harry asked, his voice with a new soft and soothing tone. Or maybe he did catch up. Louis blushed and nodded, happy that he might finally have his chance to wind down and relax. He could already feel a slight slip in his mindset. Harry smiled at him and stood up from his seat.

"Come on, angel. Or do you want me to carry you?" said Harry. Louis blushed even harder, sure that his cheeks were a crimson red at this point. He really wanted to be carried, it would also help him to relax a whole lot more, but he didn't want to ask directly. Harry gave him an understanding smile and hummed.

"So you do want me to carry you." Harry said, a smirk forming on his lips while he picked Louis up. Louis felt so small and safe in Harry's arms, and it all had a strong effect in his mind. Harry walked them both to the bathroom, and once there, he placed Louis on the toilet seat.

"Do you want me to undress you as well or are you still a big boy, hmm?" Harry asked, even tho he knew the answer. Louis looked up at Harry and nodded slightly, then added.

"Please Daddy." said Louis in a very little voice, almost like a whisper. He already felt himself regressing, every little gesture that Harry made helping him relax even more.

"How old are you, sweety?" Harry asked, testing the waters as to what age his little boy was and how much they still had to go before Louis was fully relaxed. Louis lifted five fingers and smiled shyly at Harry.

"So you're five? You're still pretty big, huh?" said Harry, smiling. Louis nodded, knowing that he could relax further. Harry hummed at reached out to see if the temperature of the running water was good. When he saw that the water was good, he started to undress Louis and lower him into the warm water. Louis visibly relax more and hummed happily at the nice water. His daddy always knew what he liked. It was like magic! 

"Daddy, could I have my toys, please?" Louis asked, remembering to use his manners. Harry nodded at poured the basket of toys they had in the bathroom into the tub. Louis giggled happily, pleased to have his toys with him. He played for a long while, so long that his fingers started to wrinkle and the water was getting cold. 

"Baby, its time to get out of the bath." Harry said, receiving a whine from the boy, making him frown.

"But daddy, I still want to play!!" Louis said like it was the most important thing he had to do. Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"But you're getting all wrinkly, boo. What if you turn into a prune and I loose you?"

Louis gasped, shocked that he hadn't thought about that before. He quickly reached his arms out, hoping his daddy would get him out as soon as possible. Harry out right laughed and wrapped a towel around his baby, carrying him into their shared bedroom. He placed Louis on the bed while he went to get the things he would need to get him ready for bed. He came back to Louis sucking on his thumb, his eyes half lidded. He had regressed more while Harry was gone, probably because of the bath and the thumb in his mouth. Harry held out a stuffed rabbit for Louis to see.

"Look who I have here, honey! Its Mister Leo!" Harry exclaimed, passing the stuffie over to Louis. He gasped and reached over got his stuffie, glad to have him in his arms at last.

"Leooo" Louis said happily, taking the rabbit's ear into his mouth. Harry shook his head and gently removing the ear from the little boy's mouth, quickly replacing it with a paci before he could throw a fit. Louis suckled happily. Harry continued to change Louis until he had a fully dressed and sleepy boy in his hands.

"Want me to read you a story or play a game?" asked Harry.

"Game." Louis said. Harry nodded and sat up. He covered his eyes and Louis instantly knew what game they were playing.

"Where did my baby boy go?" Harry asked, false shock filling his voice. Louis giggled and removed Harry's hand from his face.

"I here daddy!! I not going no where!" Louis said, a fit of giggles overcoming him. It was a tiny game they sometimes did to help Louis regress more. 

"Oh my, I thought I had lost you, boo!" Harry said, releasing a sigh of relief.

"Chu silly daddy!!" Louis said. Harry smirked.

"So I'm a silly daddy now?" He said, raising a brow. Louis nodded and smiled. And then the tickle monster attacked Louis and made him colapse in giggles and kicking feet.

"S-Stop d-d-daddy!! Pwease!!!" Louis said, his pacifier flying out go his mouth. Harry stopped and smiled down at his baby.

"Only because you said please, love" he said and laid down besides Louis. Louis reached over and hugged Harry.

"I wove you daddy. So so so much." He said, a yawn escaping his lips. Harry cooed down at him.

"Oh munchkin, I love you a lot too. How about we do a cuddling contest before you fall asleep?" Harry asked. Louis nodded before stifling another yawn.

"Okie..."

Harry hugged Louis back and counted down from three.

"Ready? One...two...three!" He said and they both hugged each other with all they had. They stayed like that for five minutes before Louis' grip weakened, signaling that he was falling asleep. Harry let go of Louis and reached over for his pacifier and the discarded sttufie, which had landed in the floor because of the tickle monster. He placed the pacifier in Louis' mouth, who started instantly suckling on it, a sound of happiness coming off his throat. Harry was settling back down on the bed when he heard Louis mutter something so softly that he almost didn't hear it. Almost.

"I won the cuddles."


End file.
